Lost For Ideas
by HeHeProductiions
Summary: Heyaa, So Id You Are Stuck for a new ideas for a twilight story, look inside and you will find some D x
1. Chapter 1

**Heyaa_Well here are somee ideas that i came up with that are for everyone to yous. _**

**_1. If you wish to use a plot idead, Please REVIEW/oR/PM me and tell me_**

**_2. If You want i could send your character profiles and some plots for the story you wish to do. just to help you on the way._**

**_&&3 . please dont hesitate to contact me for more info or if you want ideas _**

**_TaVeryMuchiieew_**

_**

* * *

**_

**IDEA 1**

**TYPE-** TYPICAL SM VAMPIRES

**BOOKBASED**- POST BREAKING-DAWN

**MAINLY ABOUT**- EDWARD/BELLA/NESSIE

**PLOT**

Its Been A Couple Of Months Since The Fight With the Volteraa && Nessie appears to be a 2 years old.

suddenly nessie stops growing and Carlise predicts she would be like this for eternity. How Would they all reacte

Bella&& Edward && Nessie are Pleases in a way as Nessie wants to stay daddie little girl & edward and bella can tell everone that nessie is finaaly theres

Jacob- well you diecide

* * *

**IDEA2**

**TYPE**-TYPICAL SM VAMPIRES WITH A SLIGHT TWIST

**BOOKBASED** - POST BREAKING-DAWN

**MAINLY ABOUT-**EDWARD/ BELLA/ NESSIE/ CULLENS/ NEW CHARACTERS

**PLOT**

10 years after Breaking Dawn . The cullens now live in __________(2 be diecided) but this time there are 2 more cullens who are there, there appreance of 3 years old and a 1 year old , that have identical features to Edward&&Bella. Yes, Bella is able to reproduce and have children since during nessie birth bella shield protected her womb from vampire vemon. So now that bella and edward have a family of 5 how are they coping. Nessie is fully growen . Masen is bella and edwards only son and has the apperance of a 3 year old and will only grow to a 5 year old, he is like nessie to brainy for his age. Eddie-Ella is the youngest of E&B kids, she has the apperance of a 1 year old and will stop growing at 2, she is a typical daddys little girl. she is different as she is a slow progresses and is behind her physical age. She is also the reason that bella & edward do not go to school often as she is kinda clingy . Nessie is progess things with her realstionship. In the new place everyone knows that edward and bella are 18YO and are teenage parents to 2 children but they think nessie is edwards sister

* * *

**So There we go dont worry there shall be updates often and new plots on to these ons so please keep an eye out and remember to contact me if you wish to get one **

**taVeryMuchiieess**

**Hayleey Aka Meant2wobeitscalledfate =DE xoXo**


	2. Competition Time

_Heyyaa Their=D_ Sorry this is not an update but its a note 2wo say that we are holding a few TwilightFanFiction Competitions. =] Please feel free 2wo enter your own or you can nomannate another story/author =D The catergoies are '

_**Competition One =**_

_**Best All Human Fighting Story**_

_**Competition 2wo =**_

_**Best DaddyWard Story-**_

_**Competition 3=**_

_**Best High School Story**_

_**Competition 4 =**_

_**Best All Human Story**_

_**Competitions 5**_

**_Best Toddler/Child Nessie Story_**

_**Competitions 6**_

_**Best Teenage Story**_

_**

* * *

**_

**REQUIRMENTS**_&&_ENTRYDETAILS

_All Entriies must bee in by **25th December 2009** _

_If you wish 2wo **enter/ or nominate please leave a Review or PM me**_

**_All entries will be placed on my Profile && FaceBook_**

_I will put the name of the Nominaters be side them_

**_If you wish 2wo vote/Nominate but the story is already up on my PROFILE then just PM/REVIEW && i will put the number of votes and the names of people who vote._**

**_ThankYHuu && Please help all FF writers by nominating_**

_**GetNOminatingGuys**_


	3. NEW STORY

_**HeyyaaGuys&&Gawls -- **Its hayley again =] So this is an idea i had when i was on my bus goiing to school and i was sitting daydreaming in my pe exam today thinking it wuld be HOOT if Edward was my teacher ii wuld deffo pay attetntion then ;]. Anyway well i thought i wuld post up the summary && see what everyone thinks If i get someee reviews i will post the first chapter 2wo morrow =] S REVIEW people _

_My Other storys I make them good girls go bad && What goes on behind closed doors will probally be updated 2wo morrow 26/11/09. But Beware just like everyone else I wuld update a lot quicker if I got more reviews Nice or Not they give me insperation && if you wuld like a dedication or a idea you would have for any of my stories please tell me cause ii need some ideas._

_All the names are Scottish except from the Main Character_

_SM Owns All The Normally Names && ii Own All The Old And Slightyl Mouthfull names ;]]_

_TaVeryMuchiies Hayleeeee xxxxx_

**_FULL SUMMARY_**

Edward Masen 29 is the coach and Pe teacher at Forks High. He is also a single dad of three. Edward loves sports and his job and Mrs Swan just made it a whole lot better. Bella Swan, is starting life again. She moves to small town Forks along with her brother Jake ,to be with her Dad and hoping to forget the past she is becoming quickly attracted to Mr Masen who she had a crush on back in the days.

Bella Swan 29, is the new english teacher at Forks, just recently her mum died and she has been giving custody of Jake, her half brother. They move to Forks from Pheniox since there mum passed away as there is really nothing keeping her there anymore.

_**Characters Faamily & age**_

**MASEN FAMILY** Cullens apdopted Edward & emment but they keep their names

Edward & Emment & Alice Biogacal Brothers & sister

Edward 29

Emment 32

Alice 31

Edwards Kids

Callan/Cullen 15 - Edwards Eldest son ( Name means Cheaftain In Gaelic)

Lachlen Lee 14 - Middle son ( means Warrior from the land of lochs & Meadow in Gaelic)

Alba Lye Dallas 2 but Aaddiie for short- the youngest ( Means Scottish Clearing Meadow in gaelic)

**Cullen Family**

Carlise

Esme

Jasper 32

Rose 32

**Swan Family**

Bella 29

jacob 15

* * *

_I used Scottish names cause ii am scottish blah && tttly proud 2wo be_

_ANYWAY REVIEW OR NO UPDATES && CHECK OUT MIINE AND SALLYSTER COMPITITIONS_

_XXXXXTAVERYMUCHIIESSHAYLEYY..x_


	4. SmallTownGirl

_**AuthorsNotee- **Heyyaa guys/giirls && aliens (ifve your somewhere out there, Yes we no you excist ;]] ) first i would like to say a **big apoligy to say this is sadly nah an update** =[ i no sad right. but this is an AN just to say that on my profile there is now a POLL (Yes ii no ii finally worked out how to put it up *dancing in her seat *) for my SMALL TOWN GIRL IN A HOLLYWOOD WORLD as I am still unsure on what chracter names to use Rpatz or Edward oohhhhh hard choice. So i **put up a poll to see what you guys wanted**._

_Ofcourse I already have the first few chapters on my computer but just stuck on which world to put it in** Reality or fiction**._

_here is the summary for those __reading **my other stories** to see_

_Life can be hard for a Hollywood actor, but what about it family. RPATZ/EDWARD teenage sister Eddiie-Ellla, life is hetic. Her big brother is one of the most famous people in the world but yet only a few people reliese that she is his sister. Here is Eddie-Ella life story from going from a small town girl to her big brother being a household name across the world. Find out her struggles of being a wee british girl trying to conquer the world, but she never asked for the fame. Find out how she deals with Over Obbesseive Granny teachers giving her knickers in class and bribing her, vamp bitten girl teens who use her, along the way she learns she cant trust anyone apart from her life long bestfriend Tom and the rest ofve her band mates that have her back no matter what. Living with a crazy header mother who cares nothing about her and leaves her in the worst conditions ever. What happens when her brother finds out how she is being treated, will he look after her and care for her the way shes meant to , or will he listen to his manager and choose fame over his own flesh and blood._

_So that my dears was my idea. what you think?? && this is where you guys **come in** _

_will i make it about_

_Rpatz && the TwiCrew_

_or_

_**Edward&& the bunch**_

_either way the storyline will be the same but i am just wondering what names to use._

_will you choose reality or Fiction** ??**_

_either way,, the stroyline would be the same tbh apart from the names,,_ _The poll will close when I have about 15votes or more_

_anyway for my other stories the update dates should be for this week._

_**I make them good girls go bad.**_

_emm should be mabye wednesday but ii kinda need **more reviews** and ii would update a lot quicker than that._

_**what goes on behind closed doors**_

_should hopefully be 2woday or tomorrow but guys once again** You+ the green button at the bottom = CLicking x Writing in it = Updates More Quciker and the more the merrriier right**_

_**Better late than Never**_

_well this was updated last night, soo mabye **tuesaday or if reviews** ae good and lots it would be monday _

_**Small town girl in hollywood world**_

_would be when everyone decides what they want_

_Big thanks to all my reviewers ofve all my storiies =]] _

if anyone wants to see **when i am updating** or would like to see my progreesses my great friend Hayley ( i No we have the same name) does that side for me =] **so please add her**

her twitter is _/Hayley_McMann _

_&& her** Facebookk** would be __.com/#?ref=profile&id=1695919420 _

_so** add her for keeping uptodate with the cool people** =]]_

_anyway once again big big big big big apology 2wo everyone but do my poll_

_if you cannie be bothereed to do my poll just leave a review or pm me what you want and it will still count_

_ii would also like to if anyone has any idea on how to put stories into a comminty can you please tell me cause i am really confuzzled once again, ;] or ifve anyone wants to be a staff to it =]]_

_if you want me to give you recomditions in my updates just tell me =]_

_tbh ii think the best storiies are AH or when Nessie is younger cause I like them cute moments and i like to see Dadward =]] which you probally have guessed =] but ii really hate them ones where jacob is closer to nessie than Edward (that sucks ttlly) Nessie should be a daddys girl i believe _

_AH ones rawk my sawks =] ii love them soo much._

_so ifve you have any recomidtions pretty pleaser tell me ;]_

_ii think we all owe a hug&&cuddles and basically our lives to SM && the person who invented FF man they are great people ;]] way to give us our own personal brand ofve herion to fulfill our habit ;]] _


	5. Chapter 2

_heyyaaaa guys welll this story is up for adoption so ifve anyone wants to take over i dont mind ,,,, all my other stories are up as welll,,,, from now on ii am just going to write a couple of chapters for each story so that people can take over from me and so i would be just giving people ideas of some sort so ifve you would like to take over just review or PM me and let me no so that i can let everyone else no.._

_ifve know one takes over_

_well if no one takes over a;; my stories will not be uppdated till after febuary due to prelims && examz coming up.._

_so please ifve your wish to take over from me _

_thank youu_

_hooopeefully soon there would be news on who is going 2wo update_


	6. Chapter 3

_**HeyyaaGuys&&Gawls -- well since ii havent been updateing my storys till round about next year unless theyre aree been taken over =]] ifve any one wants 2wo please ;]],, anyway ii have changed my naame to heheproductiions as that is the editing group that i am in, and we are now making banners for your fanfictions .**_

**_so ifve anyone wants a banner just give us an email or a review and tell us what story you would like a banner for and ifve you have anything you want to be put on it ,,.._**

**_all the banners wuld be placed on photobucket / facebook _**

**_here is an exmaple ofve our banners_**

**_it is for the story _**

**_a new start a new life_**

please check it out guys

all banners that are made will be placed on the story named Banners && we will be reccomding storys

=]

so please ifve you would like a banner made just contact us,.

we also happen to have a you tube account

heheproductiions - search that on youtube =]

to access us through facebook, it can be down through my friend hayley

.

ifve you want add her or updates =]]

over && out loveee heheproductiions =]]

both links are avaible on my account on our profile =]]


	7. Chapter 7

_**heeeyaaaa guys** weell my lovellyys we have no united as a group on facebook with fanfiction net,, the link to the facebook profile is on our profile ,, anywayy on that facebook page it is like a fandom for all the twilight loveers out there =D ifve you are a writer on please add yourself as a friend & ifve you want you can recomend you or a friends story on the wall, NO REALATION TO at all sadly =[[[ but please add theem and ifve you haave any banner requests just post on there walll,, _

_as to all them other people that have requested a banner so far , we will be \PMing you very soon to when and what you want your banner to be like, we have already done a couple ofve banners that havee links on our profile =D so ifve we can help you anyway we like to try._

_meanwhile on the facebook page we will be holding a number ofve compititions,_

_are first one is that , your nessie cullen, where you can display or tag us in pics that think is your nessie cullen we while be displaying all them on our fb proflie =D and theen we will diecode our WINNER =D it can even be pics ofve you or you friends =D loveee youussss allll_

_last but nah least all our stories areee uup for damn adoption =DD please think about writing for us =D_


	8. Chapter 8

**_By HeHeProductiions_**

_Heya my readers, well sorry this is another AN but is a very important one, it is to inform you tha i am no longer doing my stories and have given the plot to a fellow writer who will take over in her own time. To access her -her name is , please note that she will not upload the storys on her proflie until next monday or this weekend so put her on author alert to see the continustion of all my stories :D_

_First i would like to thank every single one of my reviewers for been so amazing and that and also all my subscribers and that :D loveyouall_

_Second I would like to say that on a recent email / msn chat said that she will do my stories soon but is contcrating on her amazing ff btw and anyway her is her ideas for a couple of new stoires :D_

**-1-** Carry on with YOU MELTED OUR STONE HEARTS, and write what the Cullen Family get up to after Breaking Dawn :D all the antics and family bonding time

-**2-** Change YOU MELTED OUR STONE HEARTS one-shot in a Full chapter story about the Cullens and Wife Swap :D All-Cullen-Vamps After Breaking Dawn

**-3**- Change it into a Holiday Showdown Fic - All -Cullen- Vamps :D After Breaking Dawn

**-4**- Keep as a One -shot -

**-5- **Do seperate stories for Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap :D All - Human

-**6**- Do seperate stories for Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap :D All - Cullen -Vamps - After Breaking Dawn

* * *

**Please note that in all my stories all the Cullen Chacters will be in them**

* * *

**All-Human -**  
**Carlise and Esme Cullen**- would be married  
**Emmett Cullen and Rose Hale ( Both 19**) - would be engaged and Rose lives with the Cullens  
**Alice Cullen (17) and Jasper Hale(18) **would be Boy and Girlfriend and Jasper lives with Cullens also.  
**Edward and Bella ( Both 17)- **are boyfriend and girlfriend and would be **Teen Parents to Nessie ( 2 **) and had her when 15, Bella and Nessie Live with the Cullens.

:D

If you are unsure what Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap are look here -

**HOLIDAY SHOWDOWN**

_The show follows two families, who have never met before, as they spend two weeks together at each of their ideal holiday destinations. The families do not know where the other family are planning to take them, but both must try and convince their guests that their own holiday is an enjoyable experience, as well as following the rules of their hosts when they are taken away. This usually results in conflict between the two families, who often have very different ideas about how to have fun. The series follows a rather formulaic pattern, in that the families tend to differ drastically in their background. One family, for instance, will be religious, or rather staid and strict with their children, the other family will be "hell-raisers" intent on having a good time. The destinations tend to be Acapulco, Torremolinos, or similar. They will drag the religious family around nightclubs and karaoke bars, which usually results in the stricter mum disapproving of the teenagers from the other family being allowed to drink, swear, etc. The "hell-raiser" mum will then confront the strict mum, with predictable results, and the two will end up at each others throats._

_The second week involves the religious/strict family taking the hedonistic family on a tour of war museums in Portugal, fishing in the wilds of Scotland, or, memorably, visiting a remote African village. This often results in the family (frequently at the instigation of mother) refusing to participate in the activities, and sometimes changing their accommodation to more luxurious and lively surroundings. This tends to infuriate the staid family, and recriminations fly. A poignant note is often struck where the younger children are involved, as they tend to like each other, at first, anyway, until the fur flies. One child who had never been to a fairground came running off a roller coaster in Blackpool and declared it was "the best holiday I've ever had!" The older teenagers often clash, or are surly with each other. There is a device whereby the families talk individually to a camcorder, in private, revealing their thoughts._

_At the end of the two weeks, the families meet up for one final showdown known as the "last supper" as they speak honestly about what they thought of each other and the two nearly always degenerates into a slanging match between the people who antagonised each other the most_

**WIFE SWAP**

_Two families, usually from vastly different social classes and lifestyles, swap wives/mothers (and sometimes husbands) for two weeks. In fact, the programme will usually deliberately swap wives with extreme, polar opposite lifestyles, such as a dramatically messy wife swapping with a fastidiously neat one. Despite using a phrase from the swinging lifestyle, couples participating in the show do not share a bed with the "swapped" spouse while "swapping" homes._

_During the first week, the new wife must adhere to exactly the same rules and lifestyle of the wife she is replacing. Each wife leaves a house manual which explains her role in the family and the duties she holds. This almost always determines what rules the wives will apply at the "rules change ceremony"._

_During the second week, the new wives are allowed to establish their own rules, and their new families must adhere to these new household rules. It usually takes a while for the families to adjust to this policy._

_At the end of the two weeks, the two couples all meet together for the first time, and the wives, along with their husbands, discuss how they felt about the two weeks. This often descends into personal insults and has degenerated into violence at least twice. More often than not, however, both families reach toward a middle ground and express that they have learned from the experience. Sometimes, the table meeting is a very heartfelt and emotional time for the two families who sometimes have complete and mutual respect for each other_

* * *

PLEASE NOTE THAT IS AN EXTREMLY GOOD WRITER AND MUCH BETTER THAN ME, HERE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE SO YOU CAN ALL VISIT HER AND VOTE ON HER POLL AND THAT, AND TELL HER WHAT YOU THINK OF HER IDEAS AND THAT, SHE HAS ONLY RECENTLY JOINED FF AND IS A LOVELY GIRL;d

THIS IS MY LAST AUTHORS NOTE AND I LOVE YOU ALL IF I WAS TO CONTINUE TO WRITE IT WILL ON BE ON ACCOUNT AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME

SHE WILL ONLY WRITE MY STORIES WHEN HER STORY HAS TAKEN OF AND HER POLL IS COMPLETED THANKS ....

XXXXXXXX


End file.
